The Hunt
by RedLotusNin
Summary: Inoshi Ino's Father has been noticing how beautiful his daughter is becoming, and being the protective father he is, he's on a hunt to look for the perfect boyfriend for his beloved daughter... One Shot.


Summary: Inspired by a picture. Inoshi (Ino's Father) has been noticing how beautiful his daughter is becoming, and being the protective father he is, he's on a hunt to look for the perfect boyfriend for his beloved daughter... One Shot.

_The Hunt_

Inoshi was sitting in the living room, on the couch, and was reading the newspaper.

"Mom, Sasuke is just sooooooo hot..." Said a fimiliar voice, that Inoshi recognized as his daughter's (Ino) voice. His ears perked. Sasuke? Who was this Sasuke?

"Really? Is he your boyfriend?" Teased Ino's mother, Hana.

Boyfriend? Inoshi was starting to panic. I mean, how DARE somebody try to date his daughter WITHOUT his approval. This Sasuke must die...

"No..." Said Ino.

_Good... _Thought Inoshi.

"Oh don't worry Ino! You're so nice and beautiful! Don't worry! He'll notice you!"

Inoshi dropped his newspaper. It was true. Ino WAS becoming very pretty. What if... what if boys were starting to make moves on his daughter? No. It couldn't happen.

Inoshi stood up determined.

"I WILL FIND THE PERFECT MAN FOR MY DAUGHTER!" He shrieked, before running into the kitchen for the back door. Ino and Hana, were in the kitchen, watched Inoshi run out of the room.

"Mom... did you put sugar in dad's breakfest?" Asked Ino.

Lee-

"GOOD MORNING YOUTHFUL WORLD AND ALL YOUTHFUL FLOWERS WITHIN IT!" Greeted Lee, jumping out of bed. The weird thing was, he was dressed in his green outfit, even though he just woke up from sleeping.

"SHUT UP!" Screamed a voice, throwing a brick, Lee ducked.

"HA! YOU MISSED!" Said Lee, then a chair flew and hit Lee directly on the forehead. Lee simply laughed it off, after all, he got hit in the head all the time! HA! HAHA! After laughing at it, Lee skipped (Literally) outside, greeting every "youthful" squirrel. Inoshi caught sight of Lee's back in the corner of his eye.

"YOU!" He shouted. Lee turned around.

"Ye..." Lee stopped when Inoshi threw up.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Why'd you throw up?" Asked Lee.

_I saw your face... _Thought Inoshi, before running off.

Neji-

Inoshi started looking around.

"I have to find a boy..." He murmered. He heard a boy's voice from behind him.

"Alright Tenten, we should be good for now."

"Alright, let's train tomorrow!" Said another voice. Inoshi turned around and saw "two" girls.

"Hey, uhm... I thought I heard a boy over here, where is he?" Asked Inoshi.

"I'm right here..." Said Neji, glaring.

Silence.

"Well... this is awkward..." Said Inoshi, before leaving.

Naruto-

"I SAID, I WANT THE RAMEN HAPPY MEAL WITH THE RAMEN CHEF TOY!" Shrieked Naruto.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?" Screamed the Ramen chef guy dude thingy. Inoshi saw (CoughHeardCough) Naruto and decided to go up to him.

"Hello, you're..." Started Inoshi.

"Naruto..." Said Naruto.

"Naruto! Hi, I'm... er... interviewing people! Yeah! Interviewing! So tell me a little about yourself."

"I'M NARUTO! I WANT TO BECOME HOKAGE! I LOVE RAMEN! AND SAKURA! I HATE SASUKE!" After five minutes with Naruto shrieking at the top of his lungs, Inoshi decided he couldn't live with this guy so he left.

Sasuke-

Inoshi was walking when he caught sight of a boy training. The boy was none other then... UCHIHA SASUKE! Inoshi walked up to him.

"Hi, I'm interviewing random people. Will you tell me a little about yourself?" Asked Inoshi.

"My entire clan was killed by the man I trusted and admired. This man was my own flesh and blood, my brother. For this, I wish to kill him. I will stop at no costs to gain power for my revenge..." Said Sasuke suprisingly casually, as if everybody's clan were slaughtered by their brothers.

"O...kay..." Said Inoshi slowly, backing away.

Kiba-

Inoshi was starting to lose hope, but kept going when he caught sight of Kiba sitting on a bench.

"Oh, hello. I'm interviewing people. Care to tell me a little about yourself?" Asked Inoshi.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba. I'm a ninja. I don't have a dream really, just your average guy. But I take the position as leader in my team." Said Kiba. Inoshi smiled. This guy was normal. Kiba sniffed the air.

"Your socks smell bad..." Said Kiba, face cringing. Inoshi turned around and walked away. Why did he bother?

Shino-

Inoshi was walking when he caught sight of Shino looking at spiders in a pet shop window. Inoshi walked up to him.

"I'm interviewing people, can you tell me a little about yourself?" He asked.

"..." Said Shino.

"...O...kay...do you have an ambition?" He asked.

"..."

"Likes?"

"..."

"Dislikes?"

"..."

"Are you deaf?"

Shino walked away.

Chouji-

Inoshi caught sight of Chouji. Inoshi thought for a moment before deciding against it. Ino didn't favor big people.

Inoshi sighed and gave up. He walked away solemnly. He sat down at a bench.

"Hey Inoshi." Greeted a voice. Inoshi turned around and saw Shikato.

"Oh... hey Shikato..." Grumbled Inoshi.

"What's wrong?" Asked Shikato, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, it's just... just... I tried looking for the perfect guy for my daughter, but I can't find one..." Said Inoshi. Shikato chuckled.

"There's no such thing as perfect guy... I mean, look at my son. He's lazy and unmotivated... he's just an average joe." Said Shikato.

"Average..." Murmered Inoshi, stroking his chin.

10 Minutes Later-

"HE WANTS ME TO WHAT?" Screamed Shikmaru.

End of Chapter

RLN: Not as funny as my other fics, but it was still good right? Please Review.


End file.
